Reinicio
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Aunque era conocido como un dios embaucador, a el no le gustaba mentir y menos si se trataba de Mayura. Sus sueños le decian que ya era la hora que supiera la verdad, pero temia su reaccion.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok le perteneces a Sakura Kinoshita - sama

**Resumen:** Aunque era conocido como un dios embaucador, a el no le gustaba mentir y menos si se trataba de Mayura. Sus sueños le decian que ya era la hora que supiera la verdad, pero temia su reaccion.

* * *

**Reinicio**

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo Unico**

**...**

* * *

_–Loki…kun… – decía Mayura_

_El niño sabia que la chica estaba siendo poseída por Odin, sus ojos sin brillo lo demostraban. La muchacha se acerco a el y lo abrazo._

_–Te quiero mucho, Loki–kun… – volvió a hablar – Muere por mi, ¿Si?_

_Por el poder de Odin, Mayura logro invocar una gran gabardina y con toda su fuerza trato de incrustarla en el cuerpo del niño._

_–¡Mayura, despierta!_

_Todo parecía tan real, que no tuvo de otra que revelar su verdadera forma. Mayura se detuvo y miro a Loki de pies a cabeza. Para sorpresa del dios, la chica comenzó a llorar._

_–No… –decía – No es cierto…_

_Mayura cayo de rodillas al suelo, soltando la gabardina y desapareciendo en el acto._

_–El tenia razón… todos mienten…_

_Loki corrió hacia ella y trato de tomarla de los hombros, pero ella se lo impidió apartando su mano._

_–Toda este tiempo ha sido una mentira – dijo – ¿Hay algo que fuera de verdad?_

_–Mayura, yo…_

_–¡No, por favor! No mas mentiras… no mas… no quiero volver a verte… ¡Desaparece!_

_Algo se rompió dentro de él. Un sentimiento abrumador y frio lleno su cuerpo._

_…_

– ¡Wuah! – grito con fuerza al despertar

Su respiración estaba entrecortada y su corazon latia con fuerza. Noto como una franja de luz salía de las cortinas. Trato de recobrar el aliento, ya que en cualquier momento podría entrar Yamino y no queria preocuparlo. Suficiente era con los quehaceres de la casa.

Se cambio el pijama y se puso su ropa habitual. Bostezo con fuerza y busco sus zapatos.

–Buenos días, Loki…sama – dijo Yamino al entrar – No es normal que este levantado tan temprano

El dios le mostro una sonrisa y le dio los buenos días.

–Es que, oli desde aquí tu comida y no pude esperar a que vinieras

–Entonces, voy llendo a prepararle el Te

Ni bien Yamino se fue, relajo los hombros. Abrio las cortinas y pudo ver por la ventana que seria un buen dia. Sin embargo aquel sueño le arruinaba lo de _"buen"._

Si era sincero, desde hace un tiempo había estaba planeando como decirle a Mayura que el era un Dios. No queria que ella se enterara por terceros, el mismo queria decirle. No queria mas secretos en su vida. Hasta tal vez podría darle la oportunidad de que pudiera ver a E–chan o escuchar a Fenrir.

Seria divertido ver la expresión que pusiera al verlos. Cuantos "Misterio misterioso" diría en aquel momento. Seria divertido, claro si pudiera decirle.

El sabia de ciertos sentimientos que el tenia hacia ella. Le gustaba verla sonreir, le revolvía el estomago y no era algo que había sentido con anterioridad con algúna de sus esposas.

Escucho el llamado de Yamino, avisando que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y listo para comer. Sin pensar, salió de su habitación hacia el comedor.

…

Loki caminaba, no tenia rumbo fijo, solo caminaba. Le había dicho a Yamino que saldría a pasear por un rato y que regresaría en un par de horas. Necesitaba pensar en como decirle la verdad a Mayura. Ya que, después de su desayuno, tomo la apresurada decisión de decirle la verdad.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al parque, el mismo donde le había dicho a Mayura que le cumpliría cualquier deseo. Se sento en la misma banca y contemplo la fuente.

–Loki – kun – escucho que lo nombraban

No pudo evitar maldecir a otros dioses.

–Mayura… – la chica le sonrio con dulzura

–Te noto extraño, Loki – kun

–No es nada…

Mayura miro pensativa a Loki. Ella se sento a su lado y de la misma forma que el, contemplo la fuente.

–Es curioso, hace un tiempo también me sente aquí, aunque claro no tengo el mismo sentimiento que el de esa vez y estoy sentada al lado de Loki – kun

El Dios Nórdico escucho atento a las palabras de Mayura. Esta seria una buena oportunidad, para decir la verdad.

–Oye Mayura…

–¿Quieres un helado? – le pregunto – Te traigo de chocolate

–¿Uh? Claro

Mayura sonrio y se fue a comprar el helado. Loki suspiro y relajo sus hombros, había demasiada esion en ellos. Debia ser cuidadoso al momento de decirle a Mayura que el era un Dios.

–¡Oh, Verdandi – san!

Escucho y vio como la castaña se acercaba a su ayudante.

–¿Viene también por un helado?

Verdandi lo negó con la cabeza.

–Tiene un bonito cabello, Mayura – san

–¿Eh? En serio, siempre me lo cepillo en las noches

–¿Puedo tocarlo?

La castaña acerco su mano hasta el cabello de Mayura. Fue ahí cuando noto que algo brillaba en la mano de la adivina. Todo su cuerpo le indico que corriera hacia ellas e impidiera el contacto y asi lo hizo, cuando noto que aquello que brillaba no era nada mas que un broche similar al que le pidió que le hiciera para que Mayura olvidara todo sobre el y los dioses.

–¡Mayura!

La pelirosada giro su cabeza para ver a Loki con una de sus tradicionales sonrisas, pero eso no impidió que Verdandi le colocara el broche en su cabello.

Mayura perdió su habitual brillo en los ojos, para luego cerrarlos y caer desmayada. El cuerpo de Loki brillo con intensidad, al desaparecer, el infante desapareció dando paso a un joven. El castaño sujeto a tiempo a Mayura antes de que su cabeza golpeara el asfalto.

–¡Mayura! – volvió a gritar, pero la chica no respondia – Verdandi, ¿Por que?

La adivina cerro sus ojos y le dio la espalda al Dios.

–Ya podrá dormir tranquilo – hablo – Es hora de comenzar de cero, sin mentiras y secretos – dijo y se fue dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

Loki cargo a Mayura en sus brazos y la dejo acomodo en la banca. Acaricio su cabello y rostro con delicadeza. En ese momento, Mayura podría ser confundida con una muñeca de porcelana, hermosa y sin ninguna preocupación en el rostro.

El Dios se quedo viendo a la muchacha, hasta que finalmente ella comenzó a abrir los ojos. Loki se alejo un poco de ella, la chica se exhalto al ver al chico que estaba a su lado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, al notar que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su respiración, ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y notar cada facción varonil en su perfilado rostro.

–¿Quién eres tu?

Loki sintió se partia algo dentro de su interior. Sin embargo, era comprensible, Verdandi no era de las personas que jugaban con sus palabras.

–Mi nombre es Loki y soy un detective

* * *

**Fecha: 08 de mayo de 2012**

_He de decir que este no es mi primer fic de MLR, mucho antes de entrar a fanfiction escribia en Paraiso fanfiction. Adapte un fic que tenia guardado y lo converti en lo que leyeron hace un momento. Hare una continuacion y creo que sera mas LokixMayura y tal vez venga con un poco de limonada xD_

_Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer._

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
